Anything Goes, or Does it
by DannyFan66
Summary: Just another little one shot, song fic, dream sequence, romantic...oh you know...just have a read and let me know what you think...Thanks - FoG


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just a little one shot with a little dream sequence with a little romance with a little…oh just read it and let me know what you think…LOL – FoG

**I Get a Kick Out Of You**

"Hello, hello!" CC breezed into the mansion.

Fran was standing in the foyer and turned to greet her. "Hey, Miss Babcock…how was ya flight?"

"Long, Nanny Fine, but I managed to get a lot of work done on the contracts for our revival of 'Anything Goes'." CC beamed very proud of herself. "Where's Hazel this morning? I really need some coffee I came here right from the airport."

Fran rolled her eyes. "Niles is in the kitchen…I'm sure he's runnin' a cup through his gym socks for ya right now." CC looked at Fran deadpan and Fran whipped out her best honk. "I'm kiddin'."

"Oh…" CC laughed politely. "Good one." She headed into the kitchen. "Hey, Merry Maid, ya got any coffee?"

Niles looked up from the sink. "I just finished a fresh pot…complete with gym socks." CC frowned at him frozen. "Oh, I'm kidding, CaCa…did you come right from the airport?" CC nodded as she sipped the coffee Niles handed her. "Then shouldn't you be home sleeping it off?"

"Sleeping what off, Dust Mop? It was a plane ride, not a bender." CC hid her need to yawn behind the coffee mug.

Niles grinned. "I just want to know whether or not I'm going to have to carry you up to the guest room again, so I can get my back brace ready."

"I haven't fallen asleep in the office in a long time." CC scowled at him.

Max chose that time to stroll into the kitchen. "CC…I'm glad you're back…I need you to head to the theatre and handle another round of call backs for Reno Sweeney."

"Why? What happened to Alice Ripley?" CC stood in shock that in two days Max had managed to lose the rising start they'd found.

"I don't care to discuss it, CC…just go and handle the call backs." Max turned and stormed out of the kitchen.

CC looked at Niles. "Webber got her didn't he?"

"For 'Sunset Boulevard', she thought it was a better career move." Niles answered quietly.

CC shrugged and sipped her coffee. "She's right." They laughed together.

* * *

CC strode into the theatre and took a seat in the audience. "Alright, Larry, let's bring out the first call back…"

The woman entered the stage with a commanding presence. She was tall, thin and blonde…lovely really. CC thought, _"Huh…she's looks like me. She's probably a little too old…nah…" _"Start at the beginning of "Let's Misbehave" and I'll stop you when I've heard enough."

The woman started singing and CC sat and made notes on the woman's resume. She stopped her a little more than half way through. "Thanks…that was great. Could you hang around a while?" The woman nodded and CC moved on. "Next!"

It went on like that for well over two hours. CC listened to the same song stopping actresses once they'd proven they could handle the music or that they couldn't. Niles arrived just before noon with the lunch he'd packed for her, at Max's request. "Miss Babcock?" Niles entered the back of the theatre.

CC's arm shot into the air and waved about a little. "I'm down here, Niles!" CC made a few more notes and called to the accompanist. "Larry, tell the detainees to take an hour for lunch and come back at…" CC checked her watch. "One fifteen."

"Sure thing, Miss Babcock, have a nice lunch." Larry stood from the piano and left the stage.

Niles stood in the aisle next to where CC sat. "Detainees? You make call backs sound like rounding up the usual suspects for a criminal line up."

"Niles…if you'd seen them…you'd agree." CC dropped her notes into her case and stood up. "There's a folding table back stage…let's eat up there."

Niles frowned. "How did you know I was staying?"

"Max doesn't like me to eat alone…he thinks it makes me angry. Not to mention that's the big picnic basket which wouldn't be necessary for just me." CC reasoned sleepily and headed up onto the stage.

Niles frowned at the weary way in which she was carrying herself. "Miss Babcock, I think you should be resting…you've just traveled to and from Europe in three days. The jet lag along must be killing you. Plus I know you didn't sleep on the flight."

CC's head snapped up from the notes she'd started reading as Niles set up the table and their lunch. "What makes you think I didn't sleep on the plane?"

"I've known you for more than fifteen years, Miss Babcock. You can't sleep on airplanes." Niles stated as a matter of fact. "I don't know what's keeping you awake."

CC scowled at him. "Well, right now it's an annoying butler who suddenly thinks he knows what's best for me. Just sit down and eat your lunch, Belvedere so I can get back to work."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Niles sat and after serving CC, made himself a plate and they ate in relative silence.

"Thanks, Niles. That was really great; I didn't realize who hungry I was." CC offered with great sincerity.

Niles raised an eyebrow. "You're very welcome, Miss Babcock. It's one o'clock…you'd better get ready for your line up." Niles cleared away their lunch and returned the folding table to its place back stage and turned just in time to see CC's head bobbing lightly. He quickly whipped out his phone.

"Mr. Sheffield, its Niles. Yes, yes, lunch was fine. Its Miss Babcock, Sir…she's literally falling asleep in her chair. I don't think she's had much sleep and you know she can't sleep on planes." Niles waited and listened.

Max's voice came through the phone. _"Since when can't CC sleep on airplanes?"_

"Ever since I've known her, Sir, it's something about being vulnerable. She's never been able to sleep on an airplane." Niles rolled his eyes at his employer. "What should I do, the actresses are due back any second for the next round." Niles listened again.

Max barked into the phone louder than intended. _"I want you to bloody well wake her up!"_

"You what me to do what?" Niles was rather angry knowing that CC truly needed to sleep and the ladies would surly come back tomorrow. "You're kidding…right?" Niles listened and his head lightly nodded. "Yes, Sir, yes, I understand."

Niles hung up the phone and moved to where CC slept hunched in the chair. "Miss Babcock…you need to wake up the ladies will be here any minute." Niles spoke softly as not to alarm her.

"I'm tired, Niles. Come back to bed." CC mumbled in sleep.

Niles eyebrows shot to the top of his head. "Wow...she really is sleepy." Niles sighed. "Woman…you will be the death of me." He lifted her quickly and carried her down to the seat she'd sat in before. He slipped her sunglasses over her sleeping eyes and propped her head on her arm. "I hope I can pull this off."

Larry returned to the stage. Niles was rather friendly with Larry, they had much in common and spoke about music often. Niles was actually a rather accomplished pianist himself and a gifted singer, plus Larry was Max's go to guy for musical direction. "Larry," Niles started toward the stairs. "CC's asleep, jet lag, she never should've had to come in today, but the show must go on. Turn the house lights way down and I'll take notes. You take some as well and we'll go from there."

"Sure thing, Niles. What do you want the ladies to sing?" Larry asked him.

Niles frowned. "What did they sing this morning?"

"Let's Misbehave." Larry answered easily.

Niles shrugged. "Have them start at the introduction to "I Get a Kick Out Of You" and tell them she'll stop them when she'd heard what she needs. You know her routine as well as I."

"Ok, Niles…" Larry nodded and made his preparations. "Ok, can we have the first lady, please?"

The woman came out and Larry gave her the instructions. Niles took notes and did a rather convincing job of leaning over occasionally to 'see what CC wanted him to do.' "Thanks," Niles called. "We'll let you know."

Larry called in actress after actress and each one sang much the same as the last. It wasn't until Larry called out the last 'detainee' as CC had called them. "Ok, Sally…come on out here and give us your best shot."

Sally, as Larry had called her took her place center stage. She looked so much like CC, Niles actually turned to see if she was still sitting beside him. Larry started playing and CC's head came to rest softly on Niles shoulder. Niles couldn't make out what she mumbled.

* * *

"_Hey Miss Babcock, how'd it go?" Fran's nasal voice cut through the evening air on the terrace just outside of the office._

_CC frowned at her and toyed with the drink in her hand. "What's that, Nanny Fine?"_

"_The awards banquet…your date with Niles?" Fran cooed._

_Lost in thought, CC answered simply, "It was fine."_

"_Max is waiting, I'll see ya tamorra." Fran turned. "Miss Babcock?"_

"_Yeah?" CC answered not really listening._

_Fran frowned. "Are ya alright?"_

"_Who me? Sure, I'm fine." CC wrapped her arms around her and started singing._

"_My story is much too sad to be told,  
But practically ev'rything leaves me totally cold.  
The only exception I know is the case  
When I'm out on a quiet spree,  
Fighting vainly the old ennui,  
And I suddenly turn and see,"_

_CC does turn and just catches Niles removing the tea tray from Max's desk._

_  
"Your fabulous face._

_  
I get no kick from champagne.  
Mere alcohol doesn't thrill me at all," _

_CC looks down at her still full glass and sets it aside._

_  
"So tell me why should it be true  
That I get a kick out of you?"_

_CC sits on the wall that surrounds the small terrace and watches the lights on the street.  
_

"_Some get a kick from cocaine.  
I'm sure that if I took even one sniff  
That would bore me terrific'ly too  
Yet I get a kick out of you."  
_

_CC stands when Niles appears in his tuxedo. _

__

"I get a kick ev'rytime I see  
You standing there before me.

_I get a kick though it's clear to me,"_

_Niles just watches her watching him and then disappears leaving her alone._

_  
"You obviously don't adore me."_

_CC finally turns again and looks pensively out at the street._

_  
"I get no kick in a plane,  
Flying too high with some guy in the sky  
Is my idea of nothing to do,_

_Yet I get a kick out of you."_

_Gracie pops onto the terrace from the neighbor's yard. "Hey, Miss Babcock, I wanted to talk to you about my friend Peter's idea for a musical."_

"_Oh, well…not right now Gracie…I'm not in the mood to talk business. I've got a certain Englishman on my mind." CC looked away thoughtfully. _

_Gracie smiled. "Niles?"_

"_Yeah…" CC nodded._

_Gracie stepped in close to where CC stood by the wall. "Don't tell me you're finally going to admit you have feelings for him."_

"_Ok…I won't." CC winked at the girl._

_Gracie gave her a quick hug. "Good luck."_

"_Thanks, I could use it." CC sighs and looks up at the stars and starts to sing despondently. _

"_I get no kick in a plane,  
Flying too high with some guy in the sky  
Is my idea of nothing to do,"_

_Niles steps in behind her and wraps her in his arms and she finishes her song._

_Yet I get a kick out of you._

_I get a kick out of you._

_Niles turns CC in his arms and kisses her softly. "I love you, Babcock."_

* * *

"Miss Babcock?" Niles voice was soft and lilting. "Miss Babcock?"

CC snuggled in closer to Niles. "Mmmm, I love you, too, Niles."

Niles grew large in his shock and he looked up at Larry who also stood in dead shock. "Uh…Niles," Larry whispered. "Here are my notes. I think I'm gonna go." Niles nodded at Larry.

Niles sat very still for a few more moments and when CC rolled to the other side of the seat he quickly stood up. He looked down at her. "She's exquisite. Even in sleep she's the most beautiful…" Niles firmly released a decision making breath and made his way to the stage.

CC stirred a little when she heard the piano music again. She blinked her eyes in the darkness of the theatre to adjust. The stage lights were on, but only a few and a man sat at the piano. CC stretched and soon realized it was Niles seated behind the piano. She opened her mouth to speak when she heard him singing.

"All through the night I delight in your love.  
All through the night you're so close to me.  
All through the night from a height far above,  
You and your love bring me ecstasy.  
When dawn comes to waken me,  
You're never there at all,  
I know you've forsaken me  
Till the shadows fall,  
But then once again I can dream I've the right  
To be close to you all through the night."

CC, now fully awake and listening with great interest in Niles' words, sings the response she's so familiar with. Niles is shocked and watches as she sings her way to the stage.

"All through the night I delight in your love.  
All through the night you're so close to me.

All through the night from a height far above,  
You and your love bring me ecstasy."

CC stands now at the side of the piano and as their eyes lock they sing together.

"When dawn comes to waken me,  
You're never there at all,  
I know you've forsaken me  
Till the shadows fall,  
And then once again I can dream I've the right…"

CC softly cups his face and his eyes instinctively close as he sings…

"Staying close to you…"

Niles eyes open and he stands forgetting the piano. Their eyes again lock as they finish together.

…all through the night."

Niles smiles and pulls her into a warm and loving kiss.


End file.
